Nanny Troubles
by charmedlizard
Summary: Set before anyone knows who Chris is. When someone new enters the Halliwell's life, disaster ensues. What happens when another visitor comes from the future, and pulls Chris into a disasterous situation. My first fic. Please review
1. Chapter 1: A New Nanny

**Disclaimer: I don't owned charmed**

**Chapter 1: A New Nanny**

"Piper!" Leo called as he orbed into the house.

"In here," Piper hollered back from the kitchen. When Leo walked in to the kitchen, he saw Piper feeding Wyatt. They looked so perfect. Piper's hair was falling out of its bun, and Wyatt was eating cheerios. Leo wished that he could just freeze this moment, but was brought back to reality by Piper calling, "Leo?"

"Sorry, I guess I just dazed out there," Leo said slightly embarrassed at being caught staring. "I'm here about the nanny problem. I think I found someone who can fill in for the elf nanny. The agency recommended a witch, her name is Michelle. She's twenty, and just moved to San Francisco," Leo read off of the file he was holding. "She should be here any minute."

"You chose a nanny without consulting me. Leo, I'm the one who has to live with and raise this child. You can't just go around making these decisions without me," Piper ranted.

"Whoa, what's with all the yelling? You're scaring my nephew," Phoebe asked as she entered the kitchen. "What's this about a new nanny? Where's the elf nanny?" Phoebe asked as she sat down at the table with her coffee.

"Very funny Pheebs. The other nanny is still convalescing from… well…" Piper faded out, but started up once again off a look from Phoebe. "Alright, alright, Wyatt kind of turned her into a puppy yesterday. She's still a little shook up. I gave her a few months off."

"Omg! Wyatt did that? You might not want to tell the new nanny about that, or the dragon incident," Phoebe laughed. "He's getting to be sort of scary with all of those powers. Oooo, There's the doorbell, I'll get it."

"That'll be Michelle," Leo said picking up Wyatt and heading for the living room. "I'll put Wyatt in his play pen."

"Hello, I'm Michelle Caldwell. I'm here about the nanny position. Is this the Halliwell residence?" The young girl at the door was about five feet tall, and had short, curly, dirty blond hair. Her tiny frame was covered in a cute pink sundress. Over her shoulder she carried a large bag with a clown on the front.

"Hi, I'm Phoebe, and this is Piper, she's Wyatt's mommy. Come on in," Phoebe offered, showing Michelle into the living room. "Isn't she just adorable? She looks like she should be teaching little kids in Sunday school," Phoebe whispered to Piper as they joined Leo, Wyatt, and Michelle in the living room.

"We'll see," Piper said aside to her sister. "Can I get you anything Michelle? Coke, water…?"

"No thank you Ms. Halliwell. I'm fine. I'm sure you're very busy, so I'll cut to the chase," Michelle said as she sat down on the sofa. "Here's my resume," she started, pulling a folder out of her bag. "As you can see, I have a bit of childcare experience. I've worked for several magical families that needed help raising and protecting their children. I also have two younger sisters and a younger brother. I took care of them when they were younger and my mother had to work. I'm also a witch. I don't have a problem with magical children, and if need be, I'm able to protect Wyatt from any threats. My powers are that I can create portals to transport myself anywhere I need to go, and I can control the elements. I'm available to work any time you need me. Do you have any other questions?"

"I think Leo and I need a few minutes to discuss this. Why don't you and Phoebe stay in here, and you can get to know Wyatt. Leo and I will be in the kitchen," Piper said, rising up from the couch.

"Well?" Leo asked once he and Piper were in the kitchen. "I like her. She's nice, good with kids, and a powerful witch. Besides, Wyatt didn't put up his shield around her."

"Well, I agree with you mostly, but we really don't know how good she is with kids. I know Wyatt trusts her, but I think we need to give it time. I don't want to rush into this. She's going to be around all the time. We need to be careful. Also, Wyatt's not like other kids. I think we should give her a few days, like probation. If she and Wyatt get along well together, she's hired."

"Sounds good to me let's go in and tell her the news."

As Leo was about to enter the living room, Piper held out a hand to stop him. After a moment Leo realized why. Michelle sat on the couch with Wyatt on her lap. She was reading him a book, and Wyatt looked completely enrapt.

"I think we should hire her," Piper said after a few moments.

"I agree," Leo replied

"Sorry to interrupt," Piper said as she entered the room. "Michelle, I'd like to offer you the job.

"Oh Ms. Halliwell!"

"Please, call me Piper. How soon can you start?"

"Today, if you need me. I do have to say, you're son is just the cutest! Yes you are!"

"Thank you and today would be awesome. I've got to get to P3 in an hour. I'll show you around. Then I'll get out of here. Oh, and by the way, Leo is an elder, so if there is any trouble, you can just call him. He'll be watching over you, and he can get us if you need anything. This is a list of all the numbers you'll need. It has my cell phone number and work number. This is Phoebe's cell and work, and Paige's cell. She does temp. jobs, so there's no point giving you her work number. Our Whitelighter's name is Chris, and he may stop buy, so don't be alarmed. I'll tell him and Paige that we've hired someone new. I'll show you the house."


	2. Chapter 2: True Love?

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed**

**Chapter 2: True love?**

"Chris! I told you, no more demons for a while. I need some time to get the new nanny used to this situation. If we go after a demon, it's liable to attack us at home. I don't want to do that to Michelle on her first day."

"But Piper…"

"I said no Chris!" Piper said, as she began wiping off the bar to prepare for the club's opening in an hour. "Listen, will you stop in and check on the nanny tonight. I just want to make sure everything is going ok."

"I'll stop in if you agree to go after this Groglak demon," Chris negotiated as he followed Piper to the bar and sat down. "Come on, this could be-"

"The future evil that turns Wyatt," Piper finished. "If you can convince Phoebe and Paige, I'll do it. Deal?"

"Fine."

"Anybody home?" Paige called as she entered the manor. "Phoebe? Piper? I'm home!"

"Hi, you must be Paige. I'm Michelle, the new nanny," Michelle said as she entered the foyer, with Wyatt on her hip. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hey. Is Piper or Phoebe home?" Paige asked as her and Michelle, carrying Wyatt, entered the kitchen.

"What about me?" Phoebe asked as she entered in through the kitchen door. "Hey Paige, Michelle, and my adorable little nephew," Phoebe said in her annoying baby talk voice.

"Hey Pheebs, can I talk to you upstairs?"

"Sure. Michelle, since we're both in for the night, you're welcome to go home. Do you think you could put Wyatt to bed first?" Phoebe instructed as she headed to the attic after Paige.

"So what's up?" Phoebe asked once she and Paige were in the attic.

"Leo and Piper have been fighting more and more lately. Last night, I even heard Piper crying in her sleep. I'm really starting to worry about them. I know she needs time, and he's a full time elder, but… I think it's time for drastic action. We need to convince him to come back with his wife and son," Paige said as she flipped through the book. "I found it! Listen, there's a spell in here to re-ignite lost love. I think that if we do this spell, Leo and Piper will remember why they fell in love in the first place. It can't loose."

"Listen I'm worried about Piper and Leo too, but I don't think the 'Remember Lost Love' spell is a good idea," Phoebe said reading the spell over Paige's shoulder. "What about personal gain?"

"Screw personal gain. If Piper and Leo don't get back together, our nephew is going to turn evil. No one wants that.

Meanwhile, in Wyatt's room Michelle was getting him ready for bed. "Well there Wyatt, I think we've had a pretty good day. We just need to get you ready for bed. Yes we do. Who's that?" Michelle wondered as she saw a cluster of blue and white orbs begin to form.

"Hey, you must be Michelle," Chris said once he had fully materialized in Wyatt's room. "Piper wanted me to meet you. I'm the girl's Whitelighter, Chris. Man, you look really familiar. Have we met before?"

"Hi Chris, it's nice to meet you. I don't think we've met. I just moved to San Francisco last week. I was just about to go though. Paige and Phoebe are upstairs. Do you think you could help me get him ready for bed?" Michelle asked as she began to look through Wyatt's pajamas.

"Sure," Chris agreed, still bothered by the nagging suspicion he had seen her before

Upstairs, Phoebe had finally given in to Paige. "Alright, I concede. We'll do the spell. Here it goes.

"_Those above please hear our call,_

_Remind them so in love they'll fall,_

_Ignite old feelings known before,_

_So the hatred is gone once more." _the sisters chimed together.

"That is the dumbest spell I have ever heard. Do you think that worked?" Paige asked once they were done.

"I just heard Piper and Leo in the kitchen, let's go find out."

"Piper I am sorry, but I can't take Wyatt tomorrow. I have elder duties that are really important." Leo could be heard arguing from the kitchen as Piper and Phoebe entered.

"More important than your son? He hardly ever sees you any more Leo. You need to be here for him," Piper countered.

"Guess the spell didn't work," Paige mumbled as they entered the kitchen. "What's with the yelling?"

"Leo is once again letting his son down. He's putting his duties in front of his son. Maybe that's why Wyatt turns evil in the future. Where is Wyatt?" Piper asked suddenly frantic.

"I asked Michelle to put him to bed. They're in the nursery," Phoebe said as she entered the living room. "Oh my!"

Once Piper, Paige, and Leo followed Phoebe, they were greeted with a very disturbing sight. Chris and Michelle were all over each other. Chris had his shirt off, and was passionately kissing Michelle. She lay beneath him on the couch and was fumbling with his belt. Her own shirt was on the lampshade at the other end of the room. The pair was so intensely absorbed in their "activities" that they didn't even notice the company. Once the shock wore off, Leo went over to drag Chris off of Michelle. It took nearly five minutes to get the couple separated, but between Piper and Leo, they finally succeeded.

"I think this might be another spell gone a wry," Phoebe said as she stood watching the scene. "Have to give the kids credit though, they sure are determined," Phoebe added as Chris broke free, trying to get back to Michelle.

"Spell?" Piper asked as she wrestled Michelle to the ground, trying to get her shirt back on her.

"Yeah, you can yell later, now we need another spell to undo this. _Let this magic we have cast, and its side effects in the past._" Thankfully, once Paige finished the spell, a fuzzy red light engulfed the two lovers. Once it lifted things were back to normal.

"What? What's going on? Where's my shirt?" Chris fumbled as he came to his senses. He pulled away from Leo's grasp, and was frantically grabbing for his cloths. The girls smiled as he started to blush.

"This is really embarrassing. I'm so sorry Piper. I don't know what came over me." Michelle was equally flustered, and if possible, even redder than Chris.

"Actually, this is our fault," Paige interrupted, "Phoebe and I cast a 'Remember Lost Love' spell on Piper and Leo, but it hit you and Chris instead. Come to think of it, why did it affect two? Do you even know each other?"

"I've never seen her before, I don't think," said Chris once he was fully clothed. "This whole thing was really weird. One minute we were putting Wyatt to bed, and the next I couldn't keep away from her."

"Listen, sorry to interrupt, but I actually need to get back 'Up There'," Leo said, looking warily at Chris.

"Bye," Piper said coolly. Her sisters could tell that she was still mad at him.

"Piper you really should give him a chance," Phoebe said once Leo had orbed away, "he really is trying sweetie."

"Listen, Michelle, I'm really sorry for tonight," Piper said ignoring her sister. "You can go ahead and go home. I'll understand if you don't want the job anymore."

"Don't be ridiculous. This is the best date I've had in weeks," Michelle quipped. "I'll be here tomorrow at eight, if that's alright. Nice meeting you Chris." And with a wink, she walked through a portal and disappeared.

"Well, she's a cute girl," Phoebe hinted towards Chris as Piper and Paige went up to check on Wyatt. "You made a cute couple."

"Phoebe! This was the most embarrassing night of my life. I can't believe you'd do something like this," Chris ranted. "I just want to forget this night happened, but if you want to make it up to me," Chris said suddenly struck with an idea

"Chris! No more demons, especially not tonight. It's midnight. We'll talk tomorrow," Phoebe said as she headed upstairs.

"But" Chris started

"Goodnight Chris," the girls chorused from upstairs


	3. Chapter 3: Groglak Gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed**

**Chapter 3: Demon Fighting**

"Fine!" Paige yelled at Chris. "I give up! We'll go after your Groglak demon. Just let me make the potion"

"Already done," Chris interrupted. "I have the potion, and a copy of the entry in the book of shadows."

"Man, you really want us to get this demon," Piper said as she sat down at the kitchen table. "What does the entry say?"

"Groglak demon," Phoebe read from the paper she had taken from Chris. "Its powers are shimmering, energy balls, and, oh this is weird, its venom is used as a truth serum. Maybe we should use some of that venom on Chris."

"Very funny, you didn't finish the entry. The demon can take the shape of a snake and its venom is poisonous. I have some anti-venom in the fridge. Any questions?" Chris asked as he ushered the girls into the front hall. "Good, let's go."

"Fine fine," Piper said. "Let's just wait for Michelle, and then we'll go."

"Ok, I'll just wait in the attic. You guys just come upstairs when you're ready to go," Chris said easing out of the kitchen, and turning slightly red at the mention of Michelle's name. "Sorry," he said after he bumped into Michelle. "I, uh, didn't see you there."

"My fault," Michelle said completely unfazed. "I just let myself in. I hope that's ok. There's my handsome little man," Michelle cooed as she went to Wyatt in his high chair.

"Well, I called work and took the morning off, so we're going to go vanquish a demon and we'll be back at lunch," Phoebe said as she picked up the vanquishing potion bottles on the counter.

"To the underworld! Now Wyatt I want you to be good for Michelle," Piper said kissing Wyatt on the head and grabbing Paige's hand. "Let's go."

"Michelle," Chris asked before following the girls. "I'm really sorry about the other night.

"Oh don't be ridiculous Chris. It was just a spell. I'm so over it."

"Good, then do you want to maybe, oh I feel like such a looser. Do you want to go out sometime?"

"Love to," Michelle said slightly set off balance by the sudden question.

"Great, I better catch up with the girls," Chris said feeling slightly dumb for asking Michelle out, and also extremely happy she said yes. He hadn't dated anyone since Bianca's death, and still felt weird asking her out, but there was just something… familiar.

Meanwhile down in the demon bar in the underworld, the girls were beginning to get a little upset with Chris for not showing up.

"Where is he? He nags us for days about this demon, then we agree and he doesn't show up," Piper said, getting a little restless.

"Sorry, I needed to talk to Michelle," Chris said when he finally orbed down eliciting a smile from Phoebe. "Ok, the demon we want is the one in the corner. We need to find a way to lure him out so we can vanquish him."

"Oh screw this," Piper said as she stood up from where they were hiding, and threw it at a demon and vanquished him. "See, we're done."

"Actually," Chris said annoyed, "I was pointing at the demon next to that one the demon that has now just escaped."

"Oh," was all Piper said. "Well, let's get out of here then. We'll scry for the demon again when Phoebe gets home from work. Beam me up Scotty."

"But"

"NO," Shouted Phoebe and Paige so loud that the demons all turned toward them. "Ooops, we better get out of here, and fast."

"Too late," Paige said once the first fireball came zooming past their heads. "Time to fight. Energy ball," Paige called. Then all hell broke loose. Paige redirected the energy ball toward another demon. Piper blew up three others, and Phoebe stabbed a few with an athame she stole from the demon Paige had disintegrated.

"Well, that was fun," said Chris once he had vanquished the last demon. "Let's head back. We need to make sure the Groglak demon didn't go back to the manor to attack us before we attack them."

"Good idea," said Paige.


	4. Chapter 4: Life Isn't a Walk in the Park

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed**

**Chapter 4: Life Isn't a Walk in the Park**

"Anybody home?" Piper called once they were back at the house.

"Piper?" Michelle asked coming down the stairs. "Wyatt and I were just about to go to the park. How'd the vanquish go?"

"He got away. I wanted to come back and make sure he didn't attack again. Listen, I don't have to be at the club until four, and it's eleven now. Why don't you take a little time off, and I'll watch Wyatt. Chris, why don't you show Michelle around the city?" Piper said, turning to her whitelighter.

"But the demon-" he started.

"Paige and Phoebe are at work, so we can't vanquish him anyway. If he shows up, I'll call you," Piper said with finality, and exited the room carrying Wyatt.

"So," said Michelle. "Listen, I understand if you want to keep working on this demon thing." She started.

"No. How about we hit Golden Gate Park?" Chris asked holding out his hand.

"Sounds good to me."

It was a beautiful day to go to the park. The sun was out, and there were only a few clouds in the vibrant blue sky. The birds were singing, and the grass was the most brilliant green. Chris couldn't help but think that this was everything his future was not.

"What's wrong?" Michelle asked, slightly worried at Chris' sudden change in demeanor.

"I was just thinking about the future," Chris started as he sat down in the grass. "It's so different from this."

"It must be pretty bad for you to risk everything and come back here like this. You're very brave," Michelle said laying down next to Chris and looking into his eyes. Again, Chris was struck with the feeling that he knew her from somewhere, but pushed it away.

"I wouldn't say brave. What about you. Why'd you move to San Francisco?"

"I just needed a change. I come from a huge family, and I just needed to be free of them for a while. Don't get me wrong, I love them, but you know a bird's gotta learn to fly sometime," she laughed. "What?" Michelle said when Chris suddenly turned to look at her.

"It's just, well, you remind me so much of someone. I had this friend in the future, her name was Alexandria, but I called her Andy. I don't know what it is. You don't look like her, or act like her. It's just that sometimes I get the feeling that I know you. It's ridiculous though, she's been dead for years," Chris said, no longer talking to Michelle, but to himself.

"I'm sorry," was all Michelle could say. "It must be hard to loose someone."

"Yeah, sorry I'm kind of being a downer here. Why don't we get something to eat?" Chris said trying to change the pace.

"Way ahead of you. _Because hungry are us two, I know just what I have to do. Lay before us a great buffet, to eat here on this gorgeous day_." Michelle recited. Once she was done a checkered blanket appeared filled with all the goodies anyone could want. "Don't worry," she said off Chris' frown, "I checked that no one was around. Just dig in."

"Ok, but I think this may constitute as personal gain," Chris said as he dug into the feast.

An hour later the two had finished their meal and were laying on their backs staring at the clouds. "That one looks like a monkey," said Michelle. "See? He's going after that banana," she pointed.

"Yeah, I see it," Chris said turning towards Michelle. "Listen, everything I've told you today, do you think that could stay between us?" Chris still couldn't believe how much he'd told her about the future. They'd talked about Wyatt turning evil, and Bianca's death. He'd nearly told her he was Piper and Leo's son, but stopped himself in time.

"Sure. What?" Michelle asked when Chris suddenly straightened.

"Piper is calling. We've got to get back," Chris said and hurriedly grabbed Michelle to orb back to the manor.

"Hand over the baby," Groglak ordered. "We have your sisters. You can't win."

"I don't think so," Piper cried defiantly. "Wyatt, danger," she called, putting him down on the couch, and standing in front of him. Wyatt's shield went up and surrounded the baby. Around the room, there were about six other lower level demons. Four of them held Paige and Phoebe.

"Piper what's going on?" Chris asked once he had orbed into the room. "Duck!" he yelled as a fireball zoomed towards Michelle. "I need to get you out of here," he said to Michelle.

"Don't bother Chris I can take care of myself," she said stepping towards the demon. Suddenly, a great wind engulfed the living room. As the demons fought to stay upright against the wind, Michelle began to change. Then, a bright ring of light formed around her ankles, and started to move upwards. As the ring moved up, her white sandals turned into knee-high leather boots. Then her adorable yellow sundress transformed into a black leather jumpsuit. The most amazing change, however, was once the ring moved over her head. Her round freckled face became thin, oval, and tan. Her short, curly, blond hair became long, brown, and straight. All of this took only moments, and then the wind cleared leaving only the new Michelle.

"Wha-" was all Groglak had time to say. Then the ground began to shake and fire blasted from Michelle's arms and chest engulfing the demons in flame. Though the encounter lasted only minutes, it seemed like hours to the girls and Chris who stood watching in awe at the amazing display of power. Once the wind and fire died down, nothing was said for several minutes.

"Andy? But what are you doing here, you're, you're dead?" Chris asked bewildered.

"Chris what are you talking about. She's Wyatt's babysitter, Michelle," Piper said, slightly off guard from the change in Michelle's appearance.

"Hold on. You know her? Oh my gosh, she's from the future, aren't you?" Paige asked turning who she thought was Michelle.

"I am. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier. I can't tell you why I'm here, but I will assure you that it is to help save Wyatt. My name is actually Alexandria, or Andrea. And what do you mean I died?" she asked turning to Chris.

"I, uh, we shouldn't talk about this here," Chris warned. "Let's go," he said extending his hand toward Andrea. She reluctantly took it, and they orbed out.

"What just happened here?" Phoebe asked.

"I think we just got the brush off. So Michelle is Andrea from the future, dead, and knows Chris. This is way too complicated," Paige said.

"Great, now we have to evasive future people to deal with," Piper complained. "I wonder what they're hiding."

Because the sisters were engrossed in trying to decipher who Andrea was, they didn't notice the long black snake slither out from behind the couch and into the foyer. "They want to know their whitelighter's secrets, well, that can be arranged." Then Groglak laughed evilly and shimmered out.

"I can't believe it's you," Chris said once they had materialized at P3. "So why are you here, and why didn't you tell me it was you? I could have helped."

"First things first, what do you mean I was dead?"

"Well, you were killed by a demon about a month before I came back. It was the hive demons, but I guess when the girls vanquished them, you were ok. I had hoped it would have fixed things, but I didn't think it really would."

"You had the girls vanquish the demons that killed me?" Andrea asked. "Why Chris, I didn't know you cared," she teased.

"Yeah yeah, I've answered your question now answer mine."

"Well, you've been gone for months, and I was worried about you. I just wanted to make sure that you were doing alright. I needed to know you were safe," she said slightly evasively. 

"You're not telling me the whole truth. I know it. What aren't you telling me?"

"Chris, a lot has changed since you left, and there's something I need to tell you," Andrea said as she laid a calming hand on Chris' arm.

"Wait a second. This is Piper's wedding ring. Why are you wearing it?" Chris asked as he grabbed Andrea's hand.

"Well, that's what I need to tell you," she started, gently extracting her hand from Chris, and rising from the couch where they were sitting. "I suppose since I was dead in your version of the future things were different. Well, Chris I don't know how to say this," she said as she looked into his eyes. "I married Wyatt."

"What!" Chris exclaimed in shock. "How could you? He's evil. He killed your entire family. Why?"

"Listen Chris, I know this is a lot to take. You have to believe that I had my reasons for what I did. I can't explain it, but can't we just have a few moments without talking about the future. I've missed you, and there's so much to tell you. Please, just one night of being like it was," Andrea begged, her eyes full of pleading. She sat back down on the couch next to Chris.

"Ok, but tomorrow morning, I want all the details," Chris said, snuggling down next to her. "You remember the last time we were on this couch?" Chris asked with a grin.

"Yeah, that's the night I got my first kiss, among other things. Everything used to be so simple. What happened?" Andy asked.

"My mom was killed, and my brother turned evil," Chris said. "It really is weird to be back here. Everything seems so perfect, and unspoiled. I just wish I could stay here forever."

"I know," was all Andy said. After a few moments the pair drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chatper 5: Breakfast Bonding

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed**

**Chapter 5:** **Breakfast Bonding**

"Mmmmm, are those pancakes?" Andrea asked as she and Chris orbed into the kitchen the next morning.

"Yes, they are," said Piper bustling in with Wyatt on one hip and a laundry basket on the other. "Do you want some?"

"Do I? I haven't had pancakes in ten years. Here, let me take Wyatt. Has he had breakfast?" Andrea asked, grabbing Wyatt off of Piper's hip and sitting him down into his high chair.

"No, I just finished the pancakes, so we can all have breakfast together, and you two can explain… everything."

"Good morning!" Phoebe called as she bustled in and out of the kitchen. "I have to be at work; sorry I can't stay for breakfast."

"Phoebe, you do realize it's Saturday, right?" asked a groggy Paige, entering in behind Phoebe. "Great pancakes!"

"It is? It is!" said Phoebe as realization hit. "Good, I'm grabbing me a plate."

After a few minutes, all the sisters, Chris, Andrea, and Wyatt had all gathered around the dinning room table, their plates stacked full of pancakes. "These are wonderful Piper," Andrea complimented. "It's been ten years since I've had pancakes. Remember Chris? You broke your arm, so your mom made us pancakes."

"That was such a great day, minus the broken bone," reminisced Chris. "As I recall it was your fault."

"It most certainly was not. You're the one who convinced me to climb up the tree," Andrea accused. "I couldn't help that you were underneath me when I fell out," she laughed.

"You so did that on purpose."

"So, you two have known each other a long time?" Phoebe asked between shovel fulls of pancakes.

"Yeah, our mom's were good friends. I think they met before Andy was born. We even dated in Jr. High," thought Chris.

"Wow, he actually talked about the future!" exclaimed Paige in mock horror. "Quick Piper go get the thermometer."

"Very funny, this doesn't really count. I doubt you knowing I break my arm is going to drastically change the future."

"Really? You two seem so great together. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" asked Phoebe, earning a punch in the arm from Paige.

"Phoebe! That's none of our business," Paige admonished.

"No, it's ok," said Andy. "Actually Chris dumped me after my family was killed."

"I did nothing of the sort!" denied Chris. "You went all demon-hunting crazy after they died. Don't even say it Piper," he warned as Piper opened her mouth. "You got careless. You wouldn't eat, or sleep. You nearly killed yourself. When I tried to get you to stop, you jumped down my throat. You broke up with me." By now, Chris was on his feet, pointing across the table at Andrea.

"Please, you just wanted to get me out of the picture, so that you could make out with Bianca," yelled Andrea who was now on her feet as well. "You always did like the evil ones."

"I think we all need to calm down here," Piper said trying to be the voice of reason.

"Don't get me started on dating demons. You're the one who's married to the source of all evil. At least I got engaged out of love. What's your excuse?" Chris countered, completely ignoring Piper.

"Love? Please you wouldn't know love if it bit you in the butt!"

"That's it," Chris exclaimed, finally fed up. "Why don't you go change your husband's diapers or something. That's right," Chris said off of Piper's gasp. "Say hello to your daughter in law. I'm out of here," and he orbed away.

"Good riddance," Andy screamed at the ceiling before storming into the kitchen to do dishes.

"Nice going Pheebs," Paige said, but after seeing the tears on her face, she added, "What's wrong."

"They love each other so much. I could feel it," Phoebe said, now openly sobbing. "It's weird, I normally can't get a reading off of the two of them, but when they're together I feel so much love, and longing."

"I can't believe that Andrea is married to Wyatt, or that he's source of all evil.

"Hey Leo," greeted Phoebe when he orbed in. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Hi," Leo said as he sat down next to Piper, who was still ignoring him. "I was actually sent by the- ooo Piper these are fantastic. Sorry," Leo said off the annoyed looks. "I was sent by the elders because they've been noticing a slight shift in the balance of good and evil, towards evil. Then, last night, the shift became more pronounced. The elders can't figure out what is causing the shift, because there haven't been too many murders involving good magical beings," Leo finished and started shoveling pancakes into his mouth. "These have to be the best you've ever made Piper."

"Chris!" Andrea called from the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6: Trials Bite

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed**

**Chapter 6: Trial's Bite**

"Chris! Somebody help!" Andrea yelled again.

"What is it?" Chris asked having orbed down frantically from the attic. What he saw was Andrea standing on a chair. "Come on Andy, it's just a little garden snake," Chris chastised, as he reached down to pick it up. "Ouch, it bit me, stupid thing," he mumbled as he threw it out into the garden. "You can vanquish demons, but you can't handle a little snake," he laughed. "All better?"

"Thanks Chris, you're my hero," Andrea pretended to swoon. The two turned to each other and laughed, then remembering they were mad at each other, turned away.

"Really I'm far from being a hero; after all I did send Leo to Valhalla. Crap!" Chris cried when he realized what he had just said. "I didn't mean to say that. Why did that just pop out like that?" Chris asked turning toward Andrea.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Leo yelled advancing on Chris with his hands balled into fists. "You told me you didn't do it, and I believed you," Leo said as he grabbed the front of Chris' shirt and began to shake him. "After the prince charming fiasco I defended you. Now you admit that you betrayed me?" Leo's face became redder and redder. There was a primal anger in his face. He was a man on the edge.

"Yeah and I killed that Valkyrie for her pendant," Chris said before he could stop himself. "I, I, I'm sorry?"

"That's it," Leo said grabbing Chris' arm. "We're going to talk to the elders."

"NO," Andrea yelled, but it was too late, Chris and Leo had already orbed away. "Listen, I know you're all angry at Chris for keeping secrets," Andrea pleaded to the sisters, "But you have to believe me when I say Chris did everything he did for a reason. Please we have to get up there." Then Andrea grabbed the sisters and pulled them through a portal before they could argue.

Outside Groglak stood watching the scene before him. "This is the perfect distraction and they thought that they could vanquish me. They won't even suspect the truth," he laughed as he shimmered away.

Down in the underworld, Groglak entered into a dark cave, lit only by a torch. In the corner, a man sat on a throne, but his face could not be seen. "It is done my lordship, but I do not understand. Why infect the whitelighter, why not the Charmed Ones?"

"My simple Groglak," patronized the voice in the shadows, "it is not your place to understand my great plan, but I'll explain anyway. You see, the whitelighter is the one with the most secrets. By infecting him, we'll thoroughly distract the Charmed Ones. Besides, I do not want the Charmed Ones harmed, only kept busy," said the disembodied voice.

"Yes my lord. I understand. What shall I do now?" the demon asked, bowing low at the foot of the thrown.

"Actually, I believe I'm done with you," and with a flick of the shadow man's wrist, Groglak had exploded. "Now, I just have to wait."

"You are all here for the trial of Chris Perry. Charmed ones shall be seated to the left," said a short balding elder who stood behind the marble bench in the middle of the court. Everything was set up much like a court on earth. The only main difference was that the floor was made of clouds, and everything was white. Chris was trapped in a cage made of lightening bolts next to the judge's bench. The Charmed Ones sat at a table facing the judge's bench. On both of the side walls there were risers where all of the elders, including Leo, were seated. "The charges brought against this whitelighter are 'imprisoning an elder', 'murder', and 'impersonating a whitelighter'. The sentence pending is deportation to the future. What do you plead to these charges?" asked the elder judge.

"G-" Chris started, but was then struck mute. He kept trying to talk, but couldn't. He looked panicked over to Andrea. She sat next to the sisters, and gave Chris a wink, before standing up.

"Your honor," she said stepping forward, "Due to the fact that my client as been struck suddenly mute, I wish to speak for him and plead not guilty." After she finished her speech, Andrea turned and gave Chris a little wink.

"Very well Miss?"

"Caldwell, you honor, Alexandria Caldwell. Now that we have that taken care of, it seems as though my client has miraculously regained his speech," Andrea said with a wave of her hand, "therefore, I request that he would be able to take the stand in his defense."

"Request granted," stated the judge, sitting back in his chair. It was apparent on his face that he had already decided that Chris was guilty.

"Thank you. The first charge against my client is 'imprisoning an elder.' Chris please tell the court, did you send Leo to Valhalla?"

"Yes," Chris answered eliciting gasps from the other elders.

"Did you ensure his safety while he was there?"

"Yes, I made sure he was fed, and not hurt. He was even surrounded by beautiful women the entire time," Chris pleaded. "I was going to let him out once I had finished what I came here to do."

"Did you play any part in Leo's escape from Valhalla?"

"Yes," Chris said relieved, "I got the Valkyrie pendants for the sisters so that they could sneak onto the island and rescue Leo. I also trained Piper as a Valkyrie so she could fit in better.

"I would like it on the record that while my client did imprison Leo, he also set him free. Therefore, the charge should be cancelled out. Leo?" Andrea asked turning toward the elder.

"We'll see," said the judge, "you have plenty of other charges to worry about."

"Very well your honor. The next charge you mentioned was murder. Chris who did you murder?" Andrea asked, hoping there was some way of negating this charge.

"Leysa," Chris whispered slightly abashed.

"Leysa? You mean Aunt Leysa, but she's a Valkyrie. You can't kill a Valkyrie as long as the pendant is still intact. Do you still have it Chris?

"Yeah, right here," Chris said handing her the pendant out of his pocket.

"Hmmmm," Andrea wondered as she stepped to the center of the court. She placed the pendant on the floor, and took out her own pendant from beneath her shirt. Then Andrea said a few words in Latin, and a bright blue light began to emanate from the pendant. After a moment Leysa stepped out from the pendant.

"Where am I," she asked disoriented. "Chris?" Leysa asked, angrily bearing down on him. Luckily Andrea stopped him before she could do anything damaging.

"It's not important," she dismissed. "All you need to know is that you're all right," Andrea assured as she opened a portal to Valhalla, and pushed Leysa through. "As you can see, Leysa is perfectly alright, therefore Chris did not murder anyone and is therefore innocent," Andy concluded with a smug grin.

"I agree," the elder conceded reluctantly, "the murder charge is dropped," stated the elder.

"The last charge you said was impersonating a whitelighter. First I would like to say that Chris is a whitelighter. Sure he's also half witch, but that doesn't make him any less of a whitelighter. Secondly, Chris, please tell the court, did the elders ever ask if you were a **full** whitelighter?" Andrea asked.

"No, actually they didn't," Chris suddenly realized. "After Leo became an elder, they just told me that I was the Charmed One's new whitelighter."

"Glad to see you guys are on the ball," Piper quipped under her breath. "You didn't even make sure that we had a whitelighter that could heal. That's just shameful."

"That's enough Piper," said the judge. "The other elders and I will recess to discuss the new evidence brought forth. Leo, because this is directly related to you, you cannot vote in the proceedings. We've already heard your side of the story."

"Well that was fun," said Andrea once the elders had all disappeared. "Chris are you ok?" she said running over to the cage, genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine. You're dad was right, you really should have been a lawyer," Chris laughed, before remembering he was in a cage. Chris was genuinely concerned. He had tried so hard to fix things, but it seemed like everything he did went wrong. "I just hope they don't send me back. Wyatt would kill me, literally."

"So Wyatt really does turn evil?" asked Piper.

"Yeah, listen I am sorry for all of the stuff I've done, but you have to believe me. Everything I have done has been to save the future," Chris pleaded.

"I'm sure," scoffed Leo.

"Listen, Chris," Andrea started, "I'm sorry about earlier-"

"No, I'm the one who should apologize. I was out of line, and-"

Before Chris could finish his sentence, the elders came back. "Due to the recent facts, the other elders and I have decided to reduce Chris' sentence. His wings will be temporary clipped, until Leo believes that he has been properly rehabilitated. You will only loose your whitelighter powers. You will still have any wiccan powers. Chris also owes twenty hours of community service," finished the elder.

"What-" Chris yelled. "This isn't fair. He hates me; he'll never give me back my powers. How am I supposed to protect my charges?"

"Adjourned," called the elder. When the sisters, Andrea, Chris, and Leo looked up they were suddenly back at the manor.

"How could you do this to me you son of a-" Chris yelled lunging at Leo.

"Christopher! Stop right now. We don't have time for this," Andrea panicked trying to pull Chris off of Leo. "This isn't the time. We'll get your powers back, just calm down!"

"ALL- I'M- TRYING- TO- DO- IS- SAVE- YOUR- SON!" Chris yelled between punches.

"That's very noble," said a mocking voice from the shadows, causing Chris to freeze. "You always were the good son." A gasp escaped from Andrea's lips. The sisters looked to the corner as the voice moved out of the shadows. The man who belonged to the voice was about six feet tall, and had long curly blond hair- it was Wyatt. Everyone was so shocked by the man's appearance that they didn't notice Andrea slipping through a portal and away.

"Wy, uh Why are you here?" Chris fumbled. He was trying to keep the sisters and Leo from recognizing Wyatt, and putting two and two together. He knew that under no circumstances could he let the sisters and Leo know who he was. He had to get them out of here. "Leo, get Piper, and the sisters out of here."

"Why? Is there something you don't want us to know Chris?" Leo asked, very suspiciously, completely forgetting about the 'demon'.

"I think there is," taunted Wyatt as he advanced on Chris. "What could that be little brother? Scared I'll tell them all your little secrets?" Wyatt asked as he tightened his fist, choking Chris. Then he snapped his fingers and twelve demons appeared and captured the sisters and Leo. "Of course, I suppose I could just let you tell them, considering the Groglak demon I sent has infected you. Thought you vanquished him?" Wyatt asked, seeing their confused faces. "So, the elders bound your powers, makes my job much easier. I was hoping they'd just send you to the future, but- Oh well."

"You won't take me again!" Chris yelled as he lunged at Wyatt, knocking him to the floor.

"Nice try Chrissy," Wyatt teased as he rose from his feet, and contracted his fists. Chris fell to his knees, unable to breathe. "Join me, we could rule the world, not that I don't already."

"NEVER! You listen to me," Chris choked, "I came here to save you, and you can torture me until my body is broken and my mind is gone, but I will never- arrrgh," Chris screamed as he doubled over in pain.

"What did you do to him?" Piper screamed in panic. "Stop it!" she ordered trying to break free.

"I, uh, I didn't do it," Wyatt said, unclenching his fist to prove it. Chris was still doubled over.

"What are our orders Lord Wyatt?" inquired the demons.

"Wyatt?" asked Piper. "But you called Chris brother, which would mean-"

"Enough!" said Wyatt. "Bring them to the lair. I must find my wayward wife." Then, Wyatt orbed out.

"Wife?" asked Leo.

"Andrea," murmured Paige. "She's Wyatt's wife. What are we going to do?"

"Quiet," ordered the demon. "Let's get out of here," he said as he and the other demons shimmered to the underworld, taking their captives with them.


	7. Chapter 7: Promises Revisited

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed**

**Chapter 7: Trouble in Paradise**

"Hello Wyatt," Greeted Andrea once Wyatt had orbed to meet her. Andrea had been waiting for him in a remote section of Antarctica. She knew there would be a fight, and she didn't want anyone to get hurt. She had traded in her black leather jump suit for a large faux fur jacket, and thick winter boots. When she saw the orbs begin to form, she stood up off her rock and stood with her feet firmly planted, shoulder width apart.

"My love," Wyatt sneered with a mock bow. "I've missed you so very much. It's time to go home." Wyatt extended his hand, drawing Andrea magically forward.

"I don't think so. I can't let you bring Chris back. We had a deal. I marry you, and you leave Chris alone. I won't let you hurt him." Andrea drew up a strong wind, and pushed Wyatt away. It was all she could do to hold him off, but she wouldn't let him win. She couldn't, for Chris.

"Actually," Wyatt corrected, "the deal was you marry me, and I let Chris live. We never mentioned how much pain I could cause him, or how long I let him live. Now, do we do this the easy way, or the hard way?" Wyatt asked, moving towards Andy. "Take that as the hard way," Wyatt mocked as a pillar of fire barely missed his head.

"Cut the talk, and get to fighting," Andrea said ready to go for the kill.

"Actually, I don't feel like fighting," Wyatt said lazily, raising his shield. "I feel like making a deal. Your sweetheart just got bitten by the Groglak demon. He's in the underworld right now, dying from the venom. I'm the only one with the anti-venom," Wyatt explained as he drew a vial out from his pocket. "You come back to the past with me, and I'll save my brother. The ball is in your court." Then Wyatt smiled. That horrible crocodile smile that makes everyone else feel that he was superior. Andrea couldn't stand it that smile. She forced back the fire that was oozing out of her fingers, so as not to kill him. She had to save Chris.

"You wouldn't let him die," the uncertainty clear in her voice.

"Try me. I can wait," Wyatt murmured in her ear as he grazed by her, sitting down on a nearby rock. "I should warn you he only has about half an hour left to live."

"Leo, please you have to try and heal him again," cried a hysterical Piper. "He's our son. Please Chris, stay with us. You just need to focus. Please!"

"Piper, I'm sorry, but I can't heal him. I'm sorry." Leo felt so useless. His son was dying, and he couldn't save him. He'd done so many terrible things to Chris. He distrusted him, and even tried to kill him on Valhalla. He was a horrible father.

"Mom?" Chris asked weakly. "I'm sorry-"

"No, sweetie, you have no reason to apologize. You just need to hang in there. We'll rescue you. Just stay with me honey," Piper cooed, while stroking Chris' head, which was now in her lap. Then, Piper looked over to Leo, and reached for his hand. Phoebe and Paige stood in the corner of the cage they were being held, watching the trio. Paige stood holding Wyatt tightly to her.

"What are we going to do? He's fading fast," Phoebe whispered.

"I don't know. I'm still getting use to him being our nephew," Paige answered.

"Bring me my brother," Wyatt ordered as he orbed into the cave. The demon guards immediately snapped to attention, and grabbed Chris from the cage. Piper tried to stop them, but was thrown against the far wall. "Careful, I don't want the Charmed Ones harmed. Well little brother, you don't look so hot. Is it the poison, or the knowledge that your best friend betrayed you," Wyatt said, bringing Andrea into the light. He looked at Chris, and then kissed her deeply. "It kind of reminds me of Bianca, she chose me over you too. Come to think of it, everyone chooses me over you, even dad. Well, I suppose I should heal you now," Wyatt said once he'd had his fun. He knew that he was pushing Andrea, but he just couldn't help pushing that knife a little deeper. Finally Wyatt reached down and forced the ant-venom down Chris' throat. The color began to come back into Chris' face, but he was still too weak to rise. "Sadly, I must return. Goodbye my dear family. Let's go my love." At a nod from Wyatt, the demons pulled back a curtain, revealing a time portal. "You first," Wyatt ordered the demons.

"Goodbye," Andrea's voice was cold, but her eyes told a different story. There were large tears forming as she looked down at Chris.

"Well little brother, I will be back for you, but for now-" Wyatt waved his hand and the bars of the cage disappeared. "See ya around." And he was gone.

For a while Chris just sat there, staring at the wall. He'd been betrayed once more by someone he thought would always be there for him. Chris could feel his eyes swell with tears, but he wouldn't let them fall. Not now.


	8. Chapter 8: Heart's Betrayed

**Chapter 8: Hearts Betrayed**

"Mmmmm, Piper that smells great," Phoebe yawned entering the kitchen three days later. "Cinnamon buns what's the occasion?"

"I was hoping if I cooked something Chris would come downstairs and eat," Piper admitted. "He hasn't left the attic since..." Piper faded out, but Phoebe knew what she meant. Chris had been in the attic poring over the Book of Shadows with a renewed fervor. He'd even conjured up a cot, much to Piper's dismay, and been sleeping an arms distance from the book.

"Sweetie, I think he just needs a little time to adjust. He's been living as our whitelighter, and pretending we weren't his family. We've distrusted and jeered at him. Now we're trying to baby him, it's a lot to get used to. Not to mention, he got used to Andrea being dead, then she comes back, and now she's betrayed him just like Bianca had. We just need to give him a little time. That's all."

"When did you get so good at sisterly advice?" joked Piper.

"When I became an empath. Now let's go bring your neurotic son some breakfast." The sisters chatted idly as they climbed the stairs to the attic. At the top, they saw Paige standing at the door gazing in.

"Paige-" Piper began to ask, but was immediately shushed by her baby sister. Once Paige moved out of the way, her other sisters saw what she was looking at. Chris lay asleep on his cot with the book of shadows open on his chest. Next to him, Wyatt was curled up in the crook of his arm.

"Aren't my nephews just the most adorable," Phoebe smiled. "Let's go downstairs, so that we don't wake up our little Angels." Phoebe put an arm around each of her sisters and steered them back to the living room.

Meanwhile, Chris' was dreaming of the day his life changed.

It was two years after the sisters had died, and while Wyatt had been slowly gaining power, he still had not set forth his plans. It would be another three months before he exposed magic and began the bloody war that would destroy the world, and wipe out most of the witches.

"Andrea, don't do this. You're destroying yourself. If you keep this up, you're going to get yourself killed." Chris and Andy had had this discussion nearly every day, since her family was killed a year ago. She had become obsessed with demon hunting, even more so than Chris. She had done a spell, so she didn't need food or sleep. All she did was hunt demons, trying to find the master that was controlling them.

"I don't care Chris. I have to destroy the demons that destroyed my life. You don't understand you still have your cousins, and siblings. I have no one!" sixteen year old Andrea screamed. Chris could always tell when Andrea was upset, because the light blue sky began to darken.

"You have me," Chris said softly, moving to his girl friend's side.

"I know, and I couldn't stand it if I lost you. That's why I have to do this, to protect the only person I have left." Andrea looked up into Chris' eyes, and could tell she was hurting him, but she was so far gone, she didn't care. She had to save him, and everyone else. His safety was all that mattered.

"If you keep this up, you'll loose me to. I can't stand by and watch you kill yourself. You go after one more demon, and I won't be here when you come back." Chris knew he was hurting her, but it was the only way he could think of getting through to her.

"Then I'll miss you." Was all Andrea said, before grabbing her potion vials, and climbing through a portal. Chris sighed, and moved to the attic window. He stared at the storm his friend had created. The wind was blowing, and the thunder was so loud he couldn't hear himself think. He decided to go to one of the few people he could talk to about his problems with Andy, Bianca.

Twenty four years later, in the same apartment, Andrea lay next to a very different sleeping Wyatt. She however, wasn't dreaming, but was thinking about the same day, but much later on. Andrea hadn't gone to fight the demon, like Chris thought. She couldn't bring herself to do it, because she couldn't stand to be alone. Not physically alone, but emotionally alone. She had lost her parents, five sisters, and younger brother. She couldn't loose her oldest friend, and true love.

She walked around for hours, and found herself standing outside her ancestral home. She hadn't been back since she lost her family, but now she climbed the marble steps, and entered the mansion. The house hadn't changed much since she'd been here last; the only difference was that the bodies of her family no longer littered the floor. The furniture was broken, and the walls were covered in burn marks, but for some odd reason, she found the destruction comforting. The house looked like she felt. It was so broken, that there was no chance of ever fixing it, just like her heart.

"Hello Andrea." Wyatt's cold voice startled her out of her musings. "I figured you would come here."

"Wyatt, what are you doing here?" Andrea asked. She knew there was something different about him, though she had no idea how different.

"I've come to make you a proposition, have a seat my dear." Wyatt sat down in one of the only two chairs still intact. Andrea slowly lowered herself into the chair next to him.

"What sort of proposition?"

"I want you to rule the world with me," he said simply, enjoying the shock on her face.

"What? Why me? What are you talking about?" Andrea had no idea what was going on.

"I'm about to set into affect my plan to expose magic, and take over the world. As for why you, you my dear are the most powerful female witch on the planet. With the two of us together, there's no telling how far we could go. Besides, I'm going to need a strong heir for the thrown, and you can provide." At the last sentence, Wyatt slowly eyed Andrea with lust in his eyes. He reached over to her but, Andrea pulled back.

"You're insane," Andy said as she stood up, about to walk out.

"No, I'm really not. Here's the deal. I didn't want to have to do this, but I can see you're going to be difficult. Sit down," Wyatt ordered as he pushed her back into the chair, and rose himself. "Either you join me as my queen, or I kill Chris, and leave you completely alone in the world."

"You wouldn't! He's your brother, I know you love him." Andrea was nearing the point of desperation, not to mention denial. Her eyes filled with tears, and for a moment she became the sweet innocent child she was before the Charmed Ones were killed.

"You don't think I would?" Wyatt snickered. "Then take a look." With a wave of his hand a small looking glass formed. After a moment, Chris came into view. He was walking through the park, and was caught unaware as fifteen demons shimmered in and surrounded him. First they blind folded him so that he couldn't use his powers. Then the demons began to beat him mercilessly. "Shall I call in a darklighter, or do you get the point? You can try, but you can't always be there to protect him. I can make sure of that."

Andrea began to sob as she looked on helpless to save her love. She tried to strain against Wyatt's grasp, but she couldn't get to Chris. "I'll do it," she whispered defeated. "Just leave him alone. Please."

"Done," and Wyatt was gone. Andrea rushed to open a portal and get to Chris. After a few moments, she got to the spot where Chris had been hurt, but he was no longer there. Andrea ran across the park to find him, but then she froze. There, sitting on a bench beneath a concrete angel, was Chris, and he was with Bianca. She had her arm around him, and was comforting him. Then, as if in slow motion, the pair kissed.

That's when the transformation happened. Andrea's eyes became cold and dark, her face completely unreadable. That's when she realized that she was not meant to love, she was meant to be alone. Forever.

Andrea turned over onto her side, and looked at the man who had ruined her. He had taken her family, love, her innocence, and her freedom. She remember the first time she had tried to escape, Wyatt had taken a random witch off the street and brought her up to the penthouse. He had held her and laughed, as the demons shot the witch full of electricity, until the woman no longer had the will to stand. Then they had slowly cut her into pieces, until she lost too much blood and died. Andrea had fought hard to save her, but she couldn't. Wyatt was just too strong.

Back at the manor, Chris stood staring at the triquetra he had drawn on the wall. He knew what he had to do, but it didn't make things any easier.


	9. Chapter 9: Blast Off

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed**

**He thanx to everyone that reviewed. I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 9: Blast Off**

"Chris? Sweetie?" Piper called as her and Leo climbed the stairs up to the attic. "We need to talk," she said pushing open the door. Once she looked in, Piper was terrified by what she saw. Chris stood in front of the triquetra, which was now glowing blue. "Chris NO!" Piper screamed, but it was too late, Chris had already gone through the wall. "What are we going to do?" Piper asked turning desperately to Leo.

"We go after him," Leo said, eliciting a stare from Piper. "I'm not letting my son go back to that horrible place alone. We're going to save him. Your sisters can watch Wyatt. Now hurry the portal is closing."

"What about the elders?"

"Screw the elders!" Leo said, surprising Piper even more.

"What are we going to do about the baby?" Piper asked, suddenly remembering her child.

"Actually," said a voice startling Piper and Leo, "I would be happy to watch the little guy," said the elf nanny.

"Great!" Phoebe said from the doorway. She and Paige had been standing there, unnoticed by Piper and Leo.

"Yeah, let's go, before the portal closes," Paige ordered, already moving towards the wall. Piper looked like she was going to object, but didn't have time, because Leo had already walked through the portal.

"Let's go," Piper conceded

Then, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe followed Leo through the portal. Within moments they stepped into the manor, only it had changed. After his trip through the portal, Wyatt had closed the museum to the public, but he still kept it in running order.

"Wow," Paige commented, "It's so...so...clean."

"Yeah, it looks like a museum," Phoebe said in wonder.

"That's because it is," Chris explained as he moved out of the shadows. "What are you all doing here? It's too dangerous. You should go back."

"No, we're here to help you Chris. You're my son," Leo said putting his hand on Chris' shoulder. "I'm going to be here for you, no matter what."

"Sure," Chris scoffed pulling away from Leo. "Listen, just go-"

"We're not leaving," Piper said stubbornly, "so get used to it."

"Fine," Chris relented, "but we have to get out of here. Come on." He grabbed onto the sisters and Leo and orbed them away.

While the manor looked almost the same as in the past, the rest of the city had not faired so well. The group landed on a deserted street lined with crumbled buildings. Chris led everyone into a dilapidated old ice cream store.

"What are we doing here?" Paige asked taking in her surroundings. "Chris?"

"Just shut up and follow me," Chris ordered, slightly annoyed at the sisters' constant pestering.

"Now you listen to me young man-" Piper started, waving her finger dangerously in her son's face.

"Frigid Witch."

"What did you call me?" Piper asked, angrily advancing on her son. "Oh, it's the password," Piper realized as the back wall dissolved, exposing a long white hallway.

"Let's go," Chris stated. As soon as all five people had entered the hallway, the wall rematerialized. Leo and the sisters had to run to keep up with Chris who was briskly walking down the hallway. Hundreds of doors lined the corridor. Chris guided the sisters and Leo through one of those doors. Inside they saw a small white room with three sets of bunk beds. The rooms were immaculate, and looked much like a hospital. Each bed was covered in a thin blue sheet. "You guys can stay in here for the night. We'll organize a mission to send you back tomorrow. Have a good night," Chris said, praying that they would just let that be it. Deep down he knew his mother wouldn't just drop it, but it was worth a shot.

"No," was all that Piper said.

"I agree with your mother. We came back here to help. Now, what's the plan?" Leo asked, ready for action.

"Listen, I'm sorry I haven't been quite as appreciative as I should been. I have to get to a meeting, but I'll send someone to show you around. I'll see you at dinner," Chris sighed as he slipped out of the room.

"So now what?" Phoebe asked sitting down on one of the beds.

"I don't know. This is some place though," Paige said. "It looks like a mental illness compound. Do you think we should go look around?"

"Chris said he'd send someone," Piper decided. "That must be her." A young girl about sixteen stood in the doorway. She had shoulder length light brown hair that was flipped out at the ends. She, like Andy had, wore a black leather jump suit with knee high boots.

"Hi!" she said perkily, "I'm Justine. Chris asked me to show you around, if you want."

"That'd be great," Leo said enthusiastically as he stood up off the bed he had been sitting on. The young girl gave him a cool stare, before coming back to reality and putting her cheerleader smile back into place.

"Ok, let's go."

"Christopher Perry Haliwell. What are you doing back here?" Future Leo asked advancing on Chris. The father and son were in Chris' office just down the hall from where the sisters were staying. They didn't realize it, but as Justine had led the girls and Leo down the hall to go back to their room, they had stopped at the sound of Leo's raised voice. "I told you not to come back here until you had saved your brother. Judging by the chaos and destruction, I'll assume you failed, as usual."

"Oh shove it _Dad_!" Chris screamed, "I don't care what you think. I'm doing my best besides you're one to talk about failure.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Leo asked, his eyes slitted, and his fists balled.

"Face it, you failed as a father by letting your son become evil. You failed yourself by going over to the dark-side. You failed your family by selling them out, just to save the one you'd already lost. You failed as a husband by letting your wife die. Hell, you even failed as an elder, by letting nearly every single witch in the world die. I'm not the failure, you are," Chris disdainfully reproached.

"You will not talk to me that way young man." Chris could tell he had gotten to Leo. Though he'd become cold while being an elder, he still wasn't heartless. He had loved Piper, and missed her dearly. "If you had learned to heal, your mother and her sisters wouldn't have died," Leo spat.

"That's bull shit! You were never around to teach me. Now get the hell out of here!" Chris hollered. Leo seemed to take too long for Chris' liking, so he blew Leo up and scattered his orbs, before huffily sitting down and burying his face in his hands. After a moment, Chris shoved himself out of his chair and began to systematically blow up everything in his office. He smashed his desk, and blew up the plush chair in the corner. Then, Chris pulled the pictures off his wall and threw them on the ground. After the room was thoroughly dismantled, Chris heaved a humongous sigh, and sat down in the last whole chair in the room. He was startled from his thoughts by Justine knocking on the door.

"Chris?" she asked, timidly entering the office. "I was just going to take everyone down to dinner, and Piper insisted on you coming."

"Mom?" Chris gasped looking up. This was the last thing he wanted his family to witness. "I, uh, I-"

"My poor baby," Piper said as she ran over to Chris and put her arms around him. Chris could tell she had heard the whole conversation, because there were tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry sweetie." Piper clutched Chris' face close to her heart, and began to rock him back and forth.

"Chris," Leo breathed. He also had tears in his eyes. It was hard for him to believe that he could become that man. "I don't know what to say. If it means anything, I'm proud of you, and you are not a failure. I believe in you," Leo said as he moved over pulled up a chair by his son.

"Yeah, Leo's an idiot," Paige said, moving into the room. "No offense. I meant future Leo."

"Come on, we'll go get some dinner," Phoebe said, trying to change the subject.

"Ok," Chris conceded, "but first... _Let the Object of objection become a dream. To cause this seen to be unseen._" The room was once again immaculate, and everything was whole.

"Chris," admonished Piper, "that's personal gain. You know better than that."

"Oh, come on Piper, he's had a tough day, just let it slide this once," Leo said slapping Chris on the back and steering him towards the door. For the third time today, Piper looked at him completely bewildered. "What?"

"You certainly have changed. I mean first you decide to follow Chris through the portal, then you say 'screw the elders,' now you're condoning personal gain. I love you," Piper said kissing Leo deeply.

"Eeeww, get a room," Chris and Justine chorused disgusted.

"Let's get some food!" Paige said, leading everyone out of the office, and turning left down the hall.

"Actually, Paige, the cafeteria is this way," Justine corrected.


	10. Chapter 10: Discovered

**Chapter 10: Discovered**

On the highest floor, of the tallest building in the world, was the throne room of Wyatt Mathew Halliwell. This building was twenty stories high. Once Wyatt had come to power, he had destroyed most of the world's buildings. The only one he had left was the Tenth Street Apartment Complex; he kept this building intact for his headquarters. Now only did the building have a security system that included retinal scanners and witch probes, but it also had enough barracks to hold all the demons in the underworld. Wyatt had cordoned of the sixteenth and seventeenth floors as meeting rooms for his different demonic counsels around the world. The eighteenth floor had once belonged to Chris and his sister Justine, but was now empty. The nineteenth floor was the penthouse. It was where Andrea and Wyatt lived.

Currently, Wyatt sat on his throne in the highest room. The throne was the size of an extra large lay-z boy chair. The frame was made of gold, and it was covered in red velvet cushions. Though he had a throne, Wyatt had decided against the crown. He felt that the crown seemed too wussy, while the throne symbolized power. The throne itself sat on a stage, so that Wyatt was two feet above the rest of the room. "Report," he said to the scout demon that knelt before him.

"Your lordship, report has come in that your brother has returned from the past."

"I knew he would," smirked Wyatt. "He never could leave well enough alone. Is that all?" Wyatt asked, already plotting how to capture his little brother.

"No, your highness," the demon replied. "Our scouts have found the hide out of the resistance. They are held up at the old Baskin and Robbins Ice Cream Shop. We have a dozen warlocks working to break through the door."

"They've found the hideout hmmmmm, that's very good," Wyatt's cocky grin securely put in place. "Anything else?"

"Yes my lord, three women and a man were seen following him through the portal. The demon in charge did not recognize them. Right now we have psychics working on pulling their pictures from the demon's mind. The photos should be ready any minute your highness."

"Anything else?" Wyatt asked, beginning to get angry. He knew who the others were. This was an unforeseen complication that would need to be handled with delicacy. "Bring me the surveillance photos. I'll be in the penthouse. Also, call together the counsel. We have an invasion to plan." Wyatt stood up from the throne and strode out of the large doors at the end of the auditorium without looking back.

"Andrea," he greeted the very angry young woman who had been listening from behind the door.

"We had a deal," she said coldly, straightening herself up to full height. She looked challengingly into her husband's eyes, daring him to deny their history.

"Really?"

"Don't play with me Wyatt. I came back here without a fight, and you swore you wouldn't kill him. I won't stand by and watch you do this. I will stop you from doing this if it's the last thing I do."

"My dear wife, we seem to make a lot of deals, what do you have to offer me in return for your lover's life?" He asked, clearly enjoying taunting Andrea.

"I'll...I'll give you an heir. If you promise to never harm or kill your brother, I'll sleep with you," Andrea stuttered. She looked up sincerely, to find Wyatt laughing at her.

"My sweet Andrea, if I wanted an heir, I'd take it," Wyatt grinned as he grabbed both of Andrea's arms and pulled her close. He pulled her in to him and kissed her roughly. "But don't worry," Wyatt said pushing away, "I won't kill Chris, but I am planning on killing all the rest of the resistance members, and making the two of you watch. Now leave me, I have work to do." Wyatt pushed Andrea away again. "Go up to the penthouse, I'll be up in a while."

"No," Andrea said strongly, once Wyatt had entered the elevator, "I have to save them." With that final declaration, Andrea strode towards the far elevator.

Back in the resistance's compound, everyone had piled into the giant cafeteria. At one table, Leo, Chris, Justine, and the sisters sat together eating their meals of hamburgers and broccoli.

"So, Justine, how do you know Chris?" Piper asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Don't," Chris said shortly between shovel-fulls of food. "Man, I'm starved. I haven't eaten all day."

"Chris, your mother asked me a question," Justine said, shocked that he would dare talk to Piper like that. Chris looked like he was about to say something, but Justine cut him off. "I'm Chris' sister." Then she stuck her tongue out at Chris, just to tick him off.

"Wow, Piper gets three kids! What about me?" Phoebe asked. "Who do I marry?"

Justine looked sad for a moment when Phoebe mentioned her children, but soon snapped out of it, and replied, "Sorry, I can't tell you that."

"What about me? Do I have any kids?" Paige asked, suddenly excited.

"That's enough," Chris said loudly. "No more about the future," he warned Justine. "Let's just eat in peace."

"Alright sweetie," Piper tried to pacify Chris.

"And enough of the babying already. I'm twenty-three years old! You are not my mother. My mother is dead!" At this point Chris was yelling. Every head in the cafeteria turned as he stormed out the back doors. It was so hard getting used to his mom not knowing who he was, but now he wished it had stayed that way. He had finally gotten used to being alone, and now Piper and Leo find out who he is and start to treat him like a toddler. He didn't want to be Piper and Leo's little boy he just wanted everything to go back to normal, so that he could save Wyatt. He couldn't get close to Piper just to loose her again. He wouldn't.

"Chris!" Piper called after him, slightly worried. "I should go after him." Piper rose and ran after her son before Leo could object.

"He'll be ok," Justine said, putting her hand on Leo's arm. "It was really hard on us when you all died. Chris has finally gotten used to doing things on his own, and now you guys come back. It's hard on him."

Outside Chris sat in the hallway, staring at the far wall. "I don't want to talk about it," he said as Piper came and sat next to him.

"Well I do," Piper said sitting down next to Chris. "Sweetie, I know it must be hard to loose your mom at a young age. I lost my mom too, but I want to be here for you. Listen, just because I die, is no reason we can't get close now. If anything we need to utilize the time we have."

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry. It's just-"

"Sweetie, its fine. You shouldn't apologize. Let's just start over." Piper reached over and hugged Chris, who finally smiled and began to get up.

"How about we go for a walk and-"

"Chris! Chris!" a young woman called, running towards him. "It's Andrea, she sent a message. Wyatt knows you're here. He also knows where the hideout is. There are warlocks posted at the entrance trying to break through. Andrea said they're planning on an attack sometime in the next week. The counsel wants to see you immediately."

"This is not good," Chris said, staring after the girl as she ran off to tell the other officers about the meeting.


	11. Chapter 11: Decisions

**Chapter 11: The Decision**

"What exactly is this council?" Piper asked as Chris led them down another long hallway. The difference, however, was that there were no doors along this corridor. It was just a long, white, hallway. At the end of the hall were two large oaken French Doors.

"It's a group of seven beings that meet weekly to decide how best to organize the resistance. Right now, only six of the beings are in. The council is comprised of a demon, a witch, a whitelighter, a wood-nyph, a valkyrie, and a dwarf," Chris explained, still walking briskly down the hall and not looking back.

"You work with demons?" Leo asked, incredulous. "I know you occasionally made deals with them in the future, but you actually have him on your council?"

"Yes. Many demons want Wyatt out of power as much as we do. He's put a real tight leash on his demons. It's caused a huge revolution. 'The enemy of my enemy...'"

"I still don't like it," Piper muttered. "So who's the seventh member?"

"Andy," Justine filled in. "She's the chairperson of the council. She actually set the whole thing up." The sisters could tell from the awe in Justine's voice, that she really looked up to Andrea.

"Alright, Justine, I want you to take them back to their room, and you stay out of the council's way. I have to go in and talk to the counsel. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No, we're coming in," said Leo.

"Yeah, we came to help, so we have to know what's going on. End of story." From the look on Piper's face, Chris knew he wasn't going to win this argument.

"Fine, but you have to stay in the back and be quiet. Justine, you can't come in. I need you to send out an alert and order squadrons twenty through eighty to suit up for battle. Have the rest of the squads on alert, but keep one through five on rest. They're still off rotation from the last battle. I also want all the squad leaders in my office by five. Go." Chris took a deep breath and walked through the large oaken doors, into the conference room.

The room itself was large and imposing. There was a long oak table that filled the room. It had three chairs on either side, six of which were filled, and one chair at the end. Chris took his seat at the head of the table, and asked that four chairs be put beside the far wall for Leo and the Charmed Ones.

"Chris," greeted a man at the far corner, Leo recognized him to be a witch. "Have a seat. Due to the fact that the first Councilman is unable to make this meeting, I will be chairing."

"First councilman?" whispered Phoebe to Paige.

"That must be Andy," Paige whispered back, but soon desisted after a look from Chris.

"Our first order of business is a recent message from Andrea. She sent us a message this morning from Wyatt's fortress. We have a copy of the transmission." With a wave of the man's hand, a hologram of Andy appeared at the end of the table.

"Greetings to the Council, I haven't much time. I am sending this transmission to warn you that Wyatt knows where the compound is. He has stationed ten Warlock's at the entrance. So far they haven't been able to find the code, but are still a threat. He plans on attacking tomorrow night, if he finds the code. I suggest organizing all the squadrons, except for the first five. We'll need a few squads as home security, a few protecting the block, as well as some to attack. Make sure to send out a bulletin to the witches not safe in the compound." After this last statement, footsteps could be heard in the background. Andrea straightened her back, and prepared for a confrontation. "Out," she stated before ending the transmission.

"What is your suggestion?" the council's chair asked.

"I agree with Andrea. The first thing is we need to send out some of the reconnaissance squad to warn all of the witches still away from the compound. They should all be brought here for safety. At present we have eighty squads of twenty fighters. I believe ten squads will be enough to protect all of the families in the compound. The next twenty squads can easily cover the immediate area around our hideout. The last of the squads should prepare to make an offensive. We need this offensive to distract Wyatt enough to make him pull away from his offensive. I also agree with her about the first five squadrons. We had to use them to take back the island of Valhalla. We lost five men on that mission, and have fifteen injured. I'm sure the council needs time to discuss this operation, but I must remind you that time is of the essence. I have all the squad leaders prepared for a meeting in an two hours." Chris leaned back in his chair sizing up the council. He could tell that they were worried about the possibility of a full assault.

"And Wyatt's fate?" one of the other councilmen asked. He was dressed all in black, and due to the fact that he kept playing with fireballs, the sisters realized that he was the demon of the council. "Life or death?"

"We try to capture him alive, but, if need be, death is a possibility," Chris said coldly.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell," Piper said, angrily jumping from her seat and striding over to Chris. "You are not going to send out a death warrant on your brother!"

"Mom," Chris whispered harshly in Piper's ear, "you need to have a seat. I'm handling this. Sorry," he apologized to the council.

"Piper, you need to sit down," Leo said pulling her back into her chair. "We'll talk about it later."

"The council will recess until a decision is made. We'll reconvene in half an hour." Then all the members of the council vanished.

After the council had left, Chris let out a long sigh, and his body relaxed noticeably. "They won't kill him," he said, not looking at Piper. "They won't be able to."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"He's too powerful," Chris stated as he stood up. "They've tried to kill him before, but it never works. Most likely they'll just leave him to me. I won't kill him mom, I promise." Chris looked deeply into his mother's eyes, and kneeled down at her feet. She looked up and he could see she had been crying.

"I know he's evil, but he's still my son," Piper was sobbing openly now. "I can't loose him!"

"It'll be ok. You have to realize though, I'm responsible for all of these people. There are over a hundred families here. I have to save them. That's all there is to it."

"We're back," the Acting Head Councilman said as all the beings reentered the room. "We've also made our decision. We agree with your proposed plan. It is now your responsibility to organize the attack."

"I accept," Chris bowed, moving out of the room. He walked briskly down the hallway, back towards his office, completely ignoring his family behind him. His mind was reeling from the council. He'd promised himself years ago, that if it came to it, he would kill his brother. Now he wasn't so sure.

**Hey, this is the next chapter. If y'all have any ideas as to how to summarize my story, I'd be grateful**


	12. Chapter 12: The Plan

**Chapter 12: The Plan**

"Commander," a tall, dark-haired black man, Terry Johnson, greeted as he stood up from his chair. Terry and five other squad leaders were sitting in Chris' office. "We await your orders."

"Have a seat," Chris ordered. "Drastic times call for desperate measures. Johnson, I want you to take your squads twenty through twenty nine and protect the compound. Taylor and Mathews, I want you to take each of your ten squads and cover the surrounding area. The rest of you, prepare for an offensive moves. Here's the plan. We're going to have to open two portals out of the compound. We'll have Taylor's squads go through the regular door, and push back Wyatt's demons. Mathews' and another ten squads will go out the back portal. Mathews' squads will stay in the area, while the other squad moves towards Wyatt's palace. On the right side of the compound, another portal will be opened. The rest of the squads will go through that portal, and head toward Wyatt's palace. We'll commence at oh-five-hundred hours tomorrow. I Johnson, I want you to take your men and round up any holdouts, and bring them to the compound for protection," Chris finished. He could see the apprehension in the men's faces. It was one thing to be on the defensive, it was another to poke a sleeping bear.

"But sir, how are we going to open up a portal? No one has that kind of power," one of the shocked squad leaders asked.

"I'll handle it," Chris said, standing up. "Just be at your meeting points at five tomorrow, dismissed." Then Chris strode out the door, and down the hallway. He left the room, heading back toward the conference room. Once inside, he looked around to make sure no one else was present, and locked the door. After he was certain he was alone, and would stay that way, he sat down in a chair, and waited.

"Hey," Andy said, appearing in the room. "Are you ready to do this?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. I need all my powers if we're going to do this. Let's do this," Chris said, opening up his shirt.

"Ok, this is going to hurt," Andrea said pulling a vial from her pocket. "I brewed this potion this morning. Lay down on the table." Andrea moved forwards and sliced a thin cut down Chris' stomach. She then poured the potion into the cut. Next, she cut her own palm, and pressed it against his cut. After a few seconds, the cut began to fizz and boil. Chris screamed and writhed in agony, and Andrea stood by watching.

"What's going on?" Piper yelled as she blew up the door and rushed to her son's side. "Get away from him you monster." Piper advanced on Andrea, her hands raised. "What did you do to him?"

"She saved my life," Chris said rising from the table. His cut was entirely healed, and Piper could tell something was different. "I'll see you at five. We go through with the plan." At Chris' goodbye, Andrea jumped through a portal. "Mom, you don't need to worry."

"What was that?" Piper repeated, clearly waiting for an answer.

"She just unbound my powers," Chris stated.

"Why can't you just take the un-bounding potion?" Piper asked incredulous.

"The bounding was too powerful. We had to do a different ritual. All you need to know is that now, I'm up to full power. You should get some rest. I have to send you back tomorrow." Piper could tell he was clearly holding something back, but she decided to let it go.

**Hey! Sorry this wasn't that eventful of a chapter. I promise the next one will be a doosey, as well as the last one.**


	13. Chapter 13: DDay

**Chapter 13: D-Day**

The next morning dawned far too early for the inhabitants of the commune. Chris had never been asleep. He spent the whole night plotting the invasion. He had talked to all of the squad leaders and rehashed the plan hundred times over. He had decided that he would lead the attack on Wyatt's tower. He could feel it in his bones that this would be the battle to end the war, one way or another.

Right at five o'clock, Andy popped into Chris' office. "Hi," was all she could think to say. She had so many emotions running through her mind. She wanted to tell him everything, but couldn't find the words.

"Hi," Chris countered. He wanted to say her loved her, and that he always had. He wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her passionately, but he couldn't. He just stood there in awkward silence. He couldn't do any of those things, because she had betrayed him. In his time of need, she had chosen Wyatt, just like everyone else.

"Chris? I need to tell you something. I love you," Andy said swallowing her pride. "I didn't leave with Wyatt because I love him I left so he would give you the antidote. You need to know, that no matter what, I will always choose you." Andy moved in and pressed her lips to his. They stayed that way for one long moment. Then she pulled away.

"Let's do this," Chris said. The two walked out of the office, and toward the main foyer, to meet with all of the squads.

"My fellow revolutionaries!" Andy called as she jumped up on the table. "Lend me your ears. Today is the day we gain our independence. We have spent years hiding in this hole, now we fight! We can and will win. OPEN!" She called, and two portals. "Send the message to open the front portal, the attack begins." Once Andrea came down from the table, all hell broke loose. Soldiers pored out of the portals and the entrance.

In the beginning, the fight seemed all but won. The resistance had pushed Wyatt's army away from the entrance. Then, the other squads had encircled the demons. From there, it was easy. That's when it happened. Another wave of Wyatt's army appeared. They outnumbered the resistance two to one. It was looking bleak Wyatt's army had nearly pushed into the compound. Everyone knew that if the demons entered the compound it was all over.

"We've got to do something!" Chris cried over the roar of the fight. "Andy, you take the offensive and the sisters & Leo and head for the tower. I'll meet up with you later," Chris said, pushing his way through the crowd, and toward the front entrance.

"But," Andy started, but Chris was already gone. "Alright, offensive follow me!" She ran down the street, grabbing the Charmed Ones and Leo on the way. "Let's go, Chris will meet us at the tower."

Once Andrea and her squads were out of range, Chris levitated into the air. He hadn't used his powers for years, not since Leo bound them. Chris laughed to himself. It was so ironic that Leo bound his powers because he thought Chris was evil, but he had to put that out of his mind. Once Chris was above the crowd, he raised his hands. Then, demons began exploding left and right. Lightening spewed from his fingers, engulfing the enemy in flames. Once the smoke cleared, not one of Wyatt's enemy was left. A great cheer erupted from the army.

"Alright, to the castle!" Chris yelled, leading the rest of the troops to the castle. Adrenaline was running through Chris' veins. His heart was pumping, and he was breathing heavily. He didn't even see the demons that tried to attack him from the sides as he neared the castle; he vanquished them without a look. When he finally reached the tower, he had to stop to relish the moment. It was now that he would face his brother on a level playing field for the first time since they were sixteen. Now was the time to fight.

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I blame the school system. Hope you enjoy. I think only 1 or 2 more chapters. **


	14. Chapter 14: Defining Moments

**Chapter14: Defining Moments**

The fight raged on, hour after hour. By the time the sun began to fade, the army of good had advanced on Wyatt's tower. Most of Wyatt's demons had been defeated, and Chris met up with Andy and the sisters at the base of the complex.

"What are we waiting for," Chris asked.

Andy could immediately sense something different. Chris seemed colder, and surer. His eyes seemed darker, and his voice was slightly robotic. All these changes worried Andy, but she ignored them. "Nothing. Let's go."

The sisters and Leo sensed an emotional shift when Andy and Chris looked at each other. It had been a shocking day for the four of the past, and they were all apprehensive as the day neared a close. Piper feared for her children. She knew the decision Chris had been faced with, and hoped that he would stick by his promise and not harm is brother.

The six stole themselves against what was to come next, and climbed up the bloody, broken stairs. Andy could not believe the change since she had snuck off the previous morning. The once white interior was now stained with blood and scorch marks.

"Hello," came a chilling voice from the shadows. "I've been waiting for you." As Wyatt stepped out of the shadows, a large force-field engulfed the sisters and Leo, pinning them against the wall. "Let's get started shall we?" With a snap of his fingers, Wyatt called forth five of his most feared assassins.

"You get the assassins..." started Andy, but Chris cut her off.

"No. You take the three on the right and I'll take the two on the left, Wyatt's mine." His voice matched the tone of Wyatt's perfectly. Andy had never thought of Wyatt and Chris being alike at all, but at this moment, the resemblance was startling.

Wyatt sat in the back of the room, surveying his handiwork. Piper gasped as the first demon ran at her baby, energy ball in both hands. Chris, however, just stood there. Then, he nonchalantly raised his arm and lightening bolts vanquished the demon and two of his friends. Andy looked on astonished, but was pulled out of her amazement as an energy-ball grazed her arm. As she began to fight, Chris advanced on his brother.

"Ah, little brother, I see you've unbound some of your powers. Shall we try them out?"

"Wyatt! Please!" Piper pleaded from her cage.

"Not now mother," both of her sons replied in unison.

The men circled each other, like wolves preparing for the kill. Finally, Wyatt stopped and smiled. Then he opened into a strong stance, inviting Chris to make the first move. Chris smiled in return, and then all hell broke loose. First Chris shot lightening at Wyatt's chest, but he deflected it. Wyatt countered by trying to choke Chris, but Chris broke loose. The war of the powers lasted for twenty minutes. By the time the brothers had abandoned their fruitless attempts to defeat each other with their powers; Andy had vanquished the rest of the assassins. She tried to join the fight, but Wyatt threw her out of the way and behind the force field. Then, Wyatt lunged. The fight was now hand to hand combat. The fists and kicks flew at seemingly light speed. Once they realized that this was getting them nowhere, they tore apart and stood surveying their opponent. After a moment of tense staring, Chris levitated in the air, and kicked Wyatt across the room.

"You don't have that power," Wyatt said, amazedly, as he rose to his feet.

"I do know," Chris smirked. "I also have a new power." Chris raised his hands towards Wyatt, and concentrated. He hadn't tried this power before, but he prayed it would work. Andy was supposed to have thrown the power stripping potion, but she was out of commission now. Slowly, a weird glow began to emanate from Wyatt's chest. The glow then began to flow Chris' direction, like a ghostly river. Wyatt raised his field, trying to fend off Chris' attack, but it was to no avail. Within seconds, Wyatt was on his knees, powerless.

"I just drained your powers, like you did to me. Only I fought you face to face, not by having dad slip a potion into you drink. Who's Lord now?" Chris mocked coldly, moving towards his weakened brother. "You took my fiance," Chris said in a warning tone, telekinetically lifting his brother up by his neck. "You took my aunts," Chris threw Wyatt across the room. "You took my life!" Chris raised Wyatt up for the kill.

"NO!" Piper screamed running towards her son. The force field had fallen once Wyatt was defeated. Chris seemed to snap out of it at the sound of his mother's voice. He lowered his brother and stepped away. Andrea erected a cage to hold Wyatt, and walked to Chris. "It's over," she cooed in his ear.

"Yeah," Chris replied, looking up into Andy's eyes. "It's over." He gently stroked her cheek, and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll never leave you again," Chris murmured, as he held on to his love.

"No," Andy said, pulling away. "You have to save the future. You have to keep him from turning evil." Chris could see the pleading in her eyes, and could hear her heart break.

"Then come with me," was all Chris said.

"No, I have to clean up here, in case. The people need a leader, but we'll be together again."

"Funny, that's just what I said to Bianca. Let's open that portal then," Chris said, quickly covering his feelings of hurt.

In minutes, the girls, Leo, and Chris found themselves back in their house. Phoebe still had tears in her eyes from watching Chris and Andy's goodbye, and all five were even more determined to save Wyatt.

"So...Spaghetti for dinner?" Piper asked, moving into the kitchen.

**Well, that's the end. I have a few ideas for sequels and other stories all together. I don't know. Tell me whatcha think.**


End file.
